1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic entertainment systems, methods, and user interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method, and user interface for providing a passive program completion status indicator in an electronic program guide (EPG).
2. Description of Related Background Art
Due to the ever increasing number of channels provided by cable television (CATV) and satellite networks, an electronic program guide (EPG) has become an essential tool in informing users concerning the time and channel assignments of available programming. Typically, an EPG is embodied as a grid having two axes, one for time slots and the other for channels or stations. Elements formed within the grid correspond to specific media programs.
Often, an EPG displays a “window” or subset of available programming including five to ten channels for one to two hours of time (typically centered around the current time). A user is generally able to scroll the EPG window horizontally or vertically to reveal additional time slots and/or channels.
Despite the advantages of EPGs, current implementations have a number of deficiencies. For example, conventional EPGs do not currently display how much of an ongoing program a user has missed, which may be an important factor in determining whether to watch or record the program. The ratio of the elapsed time of a program to its running time is referred to herein as the program's “completion status.” Current EPGs do not provide an indication of completion status for an ongoing program.
In some cases, a conventional EPG may indicate the current time. However, in order to determine how much of an ongoing program the user has missed (i.e. its completion status), the user would need to determine the program's starting and ending time, as well as the current time, and perform a mental calculation.
Such determinations may be hindered by the fact that the representation of the program within the EPG may extend beyond the currently-displayed EPG window. This is often the case with sports programs and movies, which often last more than two hours. Thus, a user may need to scroll the EPG window in one or more directions (e.g., backward and forward in time) in order to determine the starting and ending times of the program.
This process is unnecessarily time-consuming, particularly if the user is examining a number of partially completed programs to determine which one to watch. Furthermore, given the wide variety of entertainment options and the limited amount of time available to individuals for entertainment, any advancement lending to the convenience and user-friendly nature of an entertainment package can add value and significantly increase the utility of an entertainment system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method, and user interface that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. The system should provide users with the ability to rapidly, even instantaneously, determine the completion status for one or more ongoing programs represented within an EPG.